Be Careful What You Wish For
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: When Alex overhears Shane Gray complaining about his fame, she thinks she can fix everything for him... but in typical Alex fashion, she messes everything up. Can she help Shane win his girlfriend back - who doesn't know he exists? Betterthanitsounds.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp rock, Wizards of waverly place or any of it's characters :) **

**

* * *

Prologue**

Lights flashed, girls screamed and I felt the need to put my hands over my ears as three dark figures emerged from the stage door; most of the screams were coming from my best friend, stood next to me yelling and shouting for the band's attention. I felt the need to nudge her sharply in the ribs, as the noise was too loud to hiss 'shut the hell up' into her ear.

Harper looked at me apologetically, and I gave her a small smile. It wasn't her fault she was so excited, and I felt a little bitchy to ruin her fun. I gave her a small nod, and she took this as a sign that she could yell at the band members already running towards their car. I felt a little sorry for them, to be perfectly honest – I was the only girl not screaming and tugging at their clothes, and their disguises didn't help in the slightest – to connect three super fans such as Harper, it wasn't hard to tell the man behind the white shades and black hoodie was superstar Shane Gray. His mouth was pulled into a permanent frown, something the other girls didn't take time to notice. The one known as Nate (and I only knew this because Harper squealed and shouted loudly that she loved him when he passed by, she didn't mention his last name) looked scared and alarmed by the crowds of screaming girls, and again I felt guilty – his chocolate brown eyes looked frightened, and his smile was uneasy. It didn't help much when he walked too close to a preppy blonde, and she took the opportunity to grab onto his sleeve and had to be un-attached from his arm by their big, burly bodyguard. The third band member – Jason White, wore a small smile on his face as he passed through the crowd of girls. Now, I wasn't a huge fan – but he seemed to have the best attitude from the three. He pleasantly waved at the girls before hurrying away.

But although three boys were standing just a short distance away from me, it was Shane that _really _caught my eye. His slow walk broke into a run as he reached the car, tugging anxiously at the handle and trying to get inside. In doing so, the black hood shielding him fell from his head, revealing his raven black hair which came down to his shoulders. There was no denying he was breathtakingly good looking. He quickly prised the door open and the screams died down as his two band mates followed him into the car, wound up the blacked out windows and drove away. One by one, disappointed fans left – some were more stubborn than others, insisting that connect three would return if we just waited. Harper, unfortunately, was one of those girls. It was pretty hard to believe she had taste in any guys other than my brother. The waiting was unbearable, and the wand tucked into my ugg boot was rubbing against my ankle – making it overly aware that it was there and cutting into my skin uncomfortably.

Little did I know that later that night I would need that wand…. and that would be the night everything changed.

* * *

**Okay, that was just the prolouge... I'll go into more detail later. I'm _extremely _scared about posting this. I'm not sure why kind of reaction I'll get.... because this is the first full length story I've posted on fanfiction. I hope I didn't confuse anyone... that wasn't my intention. Lol. If you can't tell, it's told in Alex's POV... but will include Shane later.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Whoever reviews first gets a Jonas of their choice :P **

**- Jenny.**


	2. Three days before that night

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Camp rock, Wizards of waverly place or any of it's characters._

_Oh, or the mention of Twilight. Don't own. (Sadly. Ooh Jacob :P)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Three days before that night.**_

The bangles around my wrist made a clacking sound as they banged together, my hands quickly and inconspicuously trying to read my latest text under the table. The sound of my bracelets and pressing of buttons was the only sound to accompany the voice of my Dad – teaching me useless wizard type stuff I could always copy off Justin later. A smile played on my face as I read that the text was from my best friend – Harper. Sure, I wasn't exactly supposed to be texting during wizard class, and she knew that. So presuming it must be pretty important, I opened the text – sliding my phone up and squinting to read the small print on the screen of the phone I was hiding under the table.

_I have exciting news!_

I began to text back, before hearing a loud cough from the tall figure in front of me. The stern eyes of my Dad bored into me, as he held his hand out for the phone I was holding.

"Alex. Phone. Now" he barked, and I sighed in defeat. I handed the sidekick to him, making sure to slam it down in his palm defiantly. Justin smirked at me being caught out, and I took this opportunity to roll my eyes at him. To say he was the oldest, at times he acted like such a child.

"See Dad, this is why I am going to become the family wizard… because Alex never pays attention in class, and Max is well…look at him"

My eyes travelled over to Max, who was leaning against the table in the wizard lair, obviously asleep. I sighed a little, looking over at Justin – who was in preparation for a sassy comeback from me.

"Lucky Max" I said, resting my elbows on the polished table and shooting a sarcastic glance at my brother, who was looking at me angrily. Our dad cleared his throat once more in a very obvious fashion, and we all glanced towards him once more. I kicked Max under the table and Justin smacked his back, so he jumped up in surprise. He looked over at Dad's angry face once more, and we all started to pay attention. A sigh came from his throat and after a long lecture I didn't really listen to – we were dismissed. Pulling my self up from the stool I was sat on, and snatching up my phone, I skipped out of the wizard lair. I purposely bumped Justin with my shoulder and walked through to the front of the sandwich shop to pass some time.

It was early, and the shop was only just opening – so I decided to sit by and watch as customers flooded in, with a fashion magazine on my lap. I was occasionally bothered by quizzical customers, to which I pointed them in Justin or Max's direction and resumed reading about latest summer trends. I crossed my legs under the pink fabric of my skirt, and eventually got so into the magazine article I didn't see my best friend walk up in one of her latest exaggerated, insane outfits.

"Hey Alex!" she said, her voice overly preppy for the morning. "You ready for school?"

I looked up from my magazine, confused.

"Today is a school day?" I asked, and she nodded in a sort of 'duh' motion.

At this point Justin walked past and dropped my school bag at my feet, which was surprisingly nice of him despite the way I'd acted this morning. I picked it up and dropped the magazine on the counter, walking through the now crowded shop with my friend and out of the door. It was a surprisingly sunny day, so I pulled off the hoodie I was wearing and tied it around my waist. The sun beat down against my neck and I flipped my long, curly hair over my shoulder, about to question Harper about the text I had received earlier. But she had already launched into a full speed conversation.

"So, why didn't you reply to my text this morning?" she asked, producing an apple from her bag.

"I was in class" I replied, truthfully.

"Never stopped you before" she said, taking a bite of the red apple in her hands, the contrast against her pale skin reminded me slightly of the Twilight books.

"I know, but Dad caught me this time" I pointed out, and she made a small 'o' shape with her mouth.

"So, you've heard of Connect three – right?"

Heard of them? All the girls at our school were simply _obsessed. _They were superficial, overrated and made terrible music in my opinion. I hated how every girl seemed to fawn over their amazing good looks and so called 'life changing' music. Whatever. They'd be so out of style in a couple of years and all those girls would deny ever loving them.

"Yeah, what about Larry, Curly and Moe?"

"Alex! It's Shane, Jason and Nate!"

I rolled my eyes gently, honestly not caring what their names were.

"What about them, anyway?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest as I walked.

"Well, I have two tickets to their sold out concert. They happen to be awesome seats" Harper announced, waving them in front of my face annoyingly. I took this chance to swat them away, bending the paper a little. Harper clutched them protectively, smoothing out the paper. I groaned and rolled my eyes for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, as she continued to wave the tickets around in front of me.

"Harper – I really don't like connect three that much. Why don't you take Nellie or someone?" I asked, walking through the big double doors of Tribeca prep.

"Because Nellie's not my best friend. You are! Please Alex?" she begged, looking genuinely sad that I might be turning her down.

"Fine, I'll think about it" I groaned, not wanting to _think about it _at all.

"Thanks Alex" she said, grinning widely. I felt like cringing, getting her hopes up like this – just to make up an excuse to why I couldn't go later. After all, I was no connect three fan.

And with that, the bell rang and we parted ways – and I headed to Spanish to think of a legitimate excuse.

* * *

**So yeah, I hoped you guys liked :) I'm scared this sucked, lol. Please review? **

**- Jenny (:**


	3. Two days before that night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of waverly place, camp rock or any of it's characters._

_Or the mention of wikipedia (: lol._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Two days before that night.**_

"Alex!"

Those words were shouted far too often in my household; I sighed and nudged my annoying brother to make room on the bright orange sofa, situated in our living room. The words came out of Justin's mouth, complaining as I plonked myself down next to him. He shuffled over and I swiftly grabbed the remote from his clutches, causing him to whine and complain like a child. Yet again. He tried to grab it back, and during this process Justin and I accidentally flicked through every channel in our haste for the control.

"Justin, let go!" I yelled, my hair flying over my shoulders as I yanked at the object angrily.

"No, you let go!" he shouted, and I faintly heard Max laughing at our argument.

Neither of us noticed our Dad walk in, as we were too caught up in our argument. But I caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye, and I knew this must be Dad – since the figure was raiding the fridge. Justin noticed me watching too, and he turned around (one hand still on the remote) to talk to Dad.

"Dad, make her let go!" he whined, and I took the time to scoff at him before yanking the remote from his grasp.

"Alex, be nice to your brother." He ordered, pointing at me with his free hand, the other carrying a bag of nachos. I groaned in frustration.

"It wasn't me this time" I moaned, throwing the remote at him with such impact he winced a little as it hit him. I grinned, I may have lost – but I always seemed to get what I want either way. I pulled out my laptop and balanced it on my knees; I didn't want to watch the stupid TV anyway.

I decided to research Connect three, after all – Harper was so infatuated with them… they must hold some sort of talent. I quickly typed the band's name into google, and I gasped a little as I felt my brown eyes widen. **44,400,000 results. **That was pretty impressive, I had to admit. I scrolled down and my mouse lingered over the first three results – there were pages for each of the band members. **Shane Gray. Jason White. Nate Black. **I raised a single eyebrow to that, colour coded. Nice…. clever. My mouse wandered around the page, wondering which to pick first. Out of interest (and my own laziness), I picked the very first band mate that came up – Shane.

I waited for the page to load, biting down on my lip out of boredom and irritation. I cursed the internet under my breath and Justin shot me a dirty look, I shot one right back. By the time I'd returned to my laptop the page had loaded. The first thing I noticed was the picture on the right side of the screen; it showed Shane Gray is full swing at a concert. He was dripping with sweat; ray ban's carelessly perched on his nose in a surreal, gorgeous sort of way, gripping the mike. He looked so intense. So amazing. He was a _musician. _

I scrolled down a little further, when an interesting section caught my eye. The headline read **Personal life **and started off by talking about Shane's long time girlfriend, Mitchie Torres.

My eyes scanned over the page in interest, and I was pretty sure Justin and Max were beginning to suspect me for being so unbelievably silent. He even peered over to see what I was reading, and according to the page – Shane and Mitchie were very much in love.

"What are you reading about Shane Gray for?" Justin asked, but I was already reaching for the phone to call Harper. My hands fumbled as I quickly typed in her number, and she picked up on the second ring.

I was so going to that concert.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I know it's so unbelieveably short, so I'll make the next one longer to make up for it. I'm trying to update every two days or so. This chapter really really sucks, but I just heard the news about Micheal Jackson :( I can't believe it!!**

**Anyways, again. I'm sorry.**

**- Jenny**


	4. The night everything changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp rock, wizards of waverly place or any of it's characters. **

**Also, I do not own Starbucks. :)**

_This chapter is dedicated to Chloe (Pictures Of Me. Pictures Of You) because she is amazing, and encourages me to finish my chapters - also, gives me ideas and support! Ifly Chloe :)_

* * *

**Chapter Three  
_The night everything changed._**

So I guess that leads me to where we are now.

A stubborn, determined Harper, plonked herself down on the gravel and I was forced to sit beside her. The wind whipped my dark curls around my face, as I watched the stars slowly come out one by one - lighting up the sky. I craned my neck to look up at them and sighed, it was getting cold by now and I was pretty sure connect three had no plans to return anytime soon. I rubbed my hands up against my arms, trying to get the heat to return to my body with no such luck. This was getting ridiculous. I sighed, pushing my palms into the little stones that left imprints in my skin and helping myself up. Harper immediately shot a confused look my way.

"Where are you going?" she asked, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"It's freezing, I'm going to get a Starbucks" I told her, spinning on my heels and walking towards the bright lights of the nearest Starbucks shop. I sighed and my walking slowly sped up to a run as the need for warmth and a hot drink overtook me. By the time I reached the coffee place my breathing was ragged and my throat burned. I really needed a drink.

Slowly, I made my way towards the counter. It was a late night and the shop was pretty much deserted apart from a few people, and one guy in the corner talking loudly on his phone.

"I know babe, and I'll be there soon. The line in this place is tedious!" he said, his voice raised. He was obviously having an argument with whoever was on the receiving end of the blackberry, and I sighed. He was facing the wall, as if this would somehow make the argument more private. However, none of the other customers seemed to be particularly interested with this strange man - and that made me feel idiotic, I immediately walked up to the counter and ordered two drinks. One for me and one for Harper, before the man chimed up once again.

"I'm sorry, I love you" he said, his tone softer. "See you soon"

He then hung up, and began to turn around. I looked away, my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. I was unusually intrigued in this guy and his conversation, and as I picked up the two cartons of coffee I wondered who the girl he was calling 'babe' was. Without looking where I was going, I turned around with the two drinks in each hand and smacked bang into loud phone call guy.

I resisted the urge to curse loudly as I watched my precious latte fall down his black hoodie, dripping off and onto his white skinnies. I looked towards his face, and under his sunglasses his expression was angry (I couldn't help but wonder why he was wearing them inside). His eyebrows furrowed together in frustration, and as he yanked the glasses from his face, my mouth dropped open in realization.

"_Shane Gray_?" I asked shakily, holding the now empty cardboard cup. I felt like a bumbling idiot, and his slightly scared facial expression confirmed my suspicions. He grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop both coffee cups, and as I was pulled towards the back door I heard the owner shouting angrily towards us. I knew that I should feel unsettled and slightly scared that a stranger was dragging me away, I knew this should upset me. But this stranger was Shane Gray. And I wasn't just any stupid, defenceless girl. I was Alex Russo, and I was a wizard. He pulled me through the back door, and his grip was tight around my wrist. I knew if I wanted to I could wriggle away, but something about him kept me following him through the darkness.

After a while I realized he had pulled me into the alley at the back of Starbucks. The lighting was dim, illuminating the rock star's face ever so slightly. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, not speaking. He hadn't said a word to me since I'd recognised him in the coffee shop, and I wondered why I was here.

"Why am I here?" I echoed my thoughts slowly, and I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. I realised I was a few inches shorter than him, and that he was looking down at me. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"What do you want?" he barked at me rudely. I was a little taken aback in all honesty. Who did he think he was?

"_Excuse me_?" I said, putting one hand on my hip.

"I said... what do you _want?_" he repeated, slower this time. He was talking to me as if I was stupid, and that made me mad.

"I want nothing." I replied, crossing my arms against my chest in an act of defiance.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" he hissed.

He then turned his back to me, walking angrily away. His blackberry in one hand and using the free one to rub down his ruined hoodie. But I had un-finished business.

"Hey!" I shouted, running after him and grabbing his arm. He spun around fast as lightning, wondering who would dare to even touch him. He was _Shane Gray_ for crying out loud! He was a rock star, a jerk, but he was amazingly intriguing.

"What now?" he asked, anger burning in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about your hoodie, can I make it up to you?"

I stood in the cold, waiting for his response. After all, I'm sure he was a busy guy - but he was also angry. He had so much rage and fury built up inside him, and I liked un-raveling mysteries. Picking people apart piece by piece and getting to know them, getting to understand them. From being a small child, I had always paid attention to the small things. and there was more to Shane Gray than he was letting on.


	5. Spell Improvisation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp rock, Wizards of waverly place or any of it's characters (:**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**_Spell Improvisation_**

A smile crossed his face. It wasn't necessarily a warm smile, but it eased my guilt and doubt in the slightest bit. Shane turned and began to walk back up the dark alleyway, heading for the door he had previously exited from. I stayed in my spot, confused by his actions - he hadn't given me an answer.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

I quickly walked after him, sighing and hating the effect he had on me. I was not normally this shy around other people. I was take charge, I was kick ass. I glanced up at him, as he walked over to the counter and took a look at the list of drinks available. He picked one, and after yelling at one of the employees to _'hurry the hell up'_ - I paid for both our drinks and made my way over to a small table in the corner, where we (or Shane) were not likely to be recognised. I settled myself quickly, leaning back in the seat and pulling off the beanie on my head. I ran my hair through my fingers quickly, making sure it was all in order. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised before taking off his ruined hoodie, and I could hardly believe I was sitting here with a celebrity.

He looked down at his coffee distastefully, stirring it with his plastic spoon. I sighed a little, he really was a jerk - just like the news reports, gossip websites and disappointed fans had said. He had given off a lousy first impression. I watched as he wrapped his hands round the container, warming his hands up. I took a sip before he interrupted.

"You're not a fan of ours, are you?" he asked, a smile playing on his face.

I raised a single eyebrow.

"How'd you guess?" I asked, smiling back a little.

"Well..." he said, letting go of his cup of coffee for the first time and began listing things off on his fingers "you're breathing properly, you can complete full sentences, and you haven't tried to sexually harass me...yet"

and for the first time that night, I was laughing. I could hardly believe it myself. I was having a genuine conversation with Shane Gray, and I was laughing...

"Maybe I'm a Jason fan..." I joked, making my voice sound very serious.

He smirked a little at that comment. And I smiled. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all? Either that, or he had multiple personalities. But then again, so did I... Alex Russo, ordinary girl. Alex Russo, wizard. I watched him carefully as he took a sip of his coffee, and decided to ask something that'd been bugging me since I walked into the coffee shop.

"Who were you talking to before? on the phone?" I asked, no fear evident in my voice.

He looked up, and for a second I thought he was going to shout at me, or simply ignore my question. But instead, he slammed the plastic spoon down on the table in one swift motion, before replying very calmly:

"My girlfriend"

"Mitchie, right?"

He frowned, suddenly looking annoyed all over again. I wonder what I'd said to anger him, and his girlfriend seemed to be a sensitive topic. Shane ran his fingers through his black hair once again, before returning to look at my face.

"That's the thing I hate about being famous, I just can't..." he stopped, looking frustrated "Mitchie doesn't deserve it. The tours, the angry fan girls, I wish I could be a better boyfriend...."

Was Shane Gray....opening up to me? I looked down at my hot drink, wondering how to respond. I wish I could help him out somehow, which took me by surprise. Since when did I help people out? Suddenly, he began to talk again.

"I just wish, I just wish I weren't famous sometimes"

I looked up in shock. Shane had everything he wanted! Fame, money, he was living the dream!

"You really wish that?" I asked, twirling one of the curls in my hair around my finger.

"I really do. I wish my fame was gone"

I sighed softly, not knowing how to respond to that. I actually felt sorry for a worldwide superstar and teenage heart throb. But then it dawned on me, maybe I could help.... I knocked my hat to the floor, trying to make it look like an accident. He reached for it, but I shook my head. I leant to the floor, pulling the long wand from my ugg boot quickly. Waving it in Shane's direction, I recited a made up spell my Dad had taught me once (_Spell improvisation_, he called it) I began to whisper softly as the sparkles floated from the tip of my wand.

"Shane Gray is tired of the fame,  
in the morning, no-one will remember his name"

I picked up my hat quickly and shoved the wand back into the safe depths of my boot, scraping the skin of my ankle slightly. My head popped up from underneath the small table, clutching my hat, Shane looked a little startled.

"Did you say something?" he asked, finishing off the last of his drink.

"Me? Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all" I blurted out hurriedly, grinning at the very confused rock star in front of me.

_Rock star._

_Not for long._

Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I looked down. Harper was calling me, I dismissed it - though as I looked at the clock I realised I'd been missing for almost half an hour.

"Crap! I'm sorry Shane, I have to go" I mumbled my quick apology, grabbing up my items and hurrying towards the door. I stopped at the door when I heard him call out.

"Wait!"

I spun around quickly, looking at the attractive boy.

"What's your name?"

I smiled softly.

"Alex, Alex Russo"

_

* * *

_

**So there's chapter four. Alex cast the spell. dun dun dun.**

**Oh and fyi - I'm going away with my school on Monday, I'll try to update before then, but incase I don't - I'll deeply miss FF and this story! I'll be away from Monday - Friday. And maybe I'll write a review when I come back, if I'm not too tired!**

**- Jenny.**


	6. Shane

**I'm soooo sorry. I got back from Germany two weeks ago and just didn't have the heart to start writing another chapter for this :( I feel awful. But I'm going to continue, don't worry (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp rock, Wizards of waverly place or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Shane._

Dreams twisted through my sleep that night, because as soon as I reached my hotel I dismissed Mitchie and went straight to my bed. She did not question it, as I'm pretty sure the tired glint in my eye proved just how exhausted I was. She gave me a soft smile, and the best I could return was a small, half-asleep smile. Even through my sleep infested eyes, I knew my girlfriend looked beautiful. She always did.

I collapsed into a deep sleep, not even bothering to unfold the covers of the hotel duvet. The suite was average, I'd had worst, I'd had better. _Average. _But none of that made any difference, as long as I could close my eyes and crawl into bed and think about the bittersweet girl I'd met that evening. She'd called herself Alex, and seemed to have someone waiting for her at wherever she'd dashed off to. She was the last thought in my head before I drifted off to sleep. And the first thing I thought about when I woke up. She plagued my dreams, and there was something about her that was so mysterious. Though I knew I was so in love with my own girlfriend, and I would not look twice at another girl - she was so intriguing.

So as the thought of Mitchie drove me forward, I pulled on a pair of black jeans, a shirt off the dirty washing pile and a checkered hoodie to hide the fact my shirt was dirty. I didn't think it'd matter much to the paparazzi, but deciding it might matter to Mitchie - I undressed and went to take my morning shower.

My voice echoed off the shower tiles as I sang to myself, knowing that in my own personal suite no-one could hear me. It was a song I didn't sing much anymore, not at concerts or even in front of people. Just in places like this, when I was completely alone. It was a song I wrote a year ago at Camp rock, where I'd first met Mitchie. It was a song _for her. _It was dedicated to her, and so was I.

I showered, dressed myself and did my hair in record time, anxious to see Mitchie again after dismissing her so rudely last night. Her hotel room was exactly three doors down from mine, and in my hurry to see her, the door swung shut before I had the chance to pick up my key card. I groaned a little, before realising I could just pick up another at the front desk - so once again, I walked the short distance to Mitchie's room and knocked on the white door. The number on the gold plate read _293,_ a single number out of the many hotel rooms she'd had to stay in since we'd began dating. Sure, they were comfy - but they weren't home. Another thing I wished Mitchie didn't have to endure.

She answered the door on the second knock, her hair hung limp and wet around her shoulders - and although she'd just showered, she still managed to look stunning. Her bangs were held back with a black alice band, probably so it would be easier to tame later.

"Morning, Mitch" I said, smiling softly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you..." she replied, running her fingers through her wet, wavy hair. She raised a single eyebrow, as if my question confused her - and I wondered what was with her weird attitude this morning. I gave her a warm smile, but she just seemed to rudely dismiss it.

"So..." I began to say, before she cut me off.

"Is there something you want?" she snapped at me once again.

"To....talk to my girlfriend?" I suggested lightheartedly, laughing.

"Well then, I think you've got the wrong room, Mister" she said, ready to swing the door closed shut. Abruptly, I stopped the door with my foot and by now she looked darn frustrated with me.

"Michelle Maria Torres, what is with you today?" I snapped at her, finally having enough of her childish names.

Her eyes widened as she peered round the last open gap of the ajar door, and from behind the wood I heard the sound of her dialing a number on her BlackBerry phone (A present I'd bought her for her seventeenth birthday, which right now - she seemed to be using against me).

"If you don't leave this very second, I'm going to call Nate and he will bring security!" she threatened me.

"Mitchie, Nate would never use my own security against me!" I yelled, and she mumbled a single curse word at me before slamming the door in my face. I yelped with pain as the door harshly hit me in the nose, and my hand flew there immediately, nursing it as bursts of pain shot through my entire face. I stumbled to the elevator, holding my nose and cursing Mitchie Torres under my breath. I pressed the button to take me downstairs and as the doors opened, I saw Nate standing there - in a button up shirt and white skinny jeans. I removed my hand from my nose, and he winced slightly as he saw the bloody mess it was in.

"Nate! It is so good to see you, man" I said, relieved I had someone to moan to about Mitchie's strange behaviour.

He looked at me with the same confused expression Mitchie gave me, if this was a game it was getting old _fast._

"Male fan...heh, that's a first" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He brushed past me, giving me a meek smile and got off at the very same floor I'd just been on. I sighed, and presuming he was going to see Mitchie, shook my head.

I waited alone in the elevator till I reached the main lobby, it stopped at other floors, but once the passengers saw me dripping blood - decided to wait for the next one. I groaned loudly, this was not my day.

The doors opened once again, revealing a very crowded and busy lobby. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I would have to push through all these people to get to the front desk. People, despite the fact I was injured, were not kind. They pushed and shoved, desperately trying to get their luggage into the available elevator, to avoid taking the stairs. Eventually, I pushed through all the people - to find an annoying red head intern, smacking her gum and chatting on her cell phone, whilst balancing a magazine on her lap. Her name tag read _Sasha, _and I sighed impatiently as the unhelpful girl continued to chat away, despite the fact I was stood there continuously saying 'Excuse me?'.

After a long period of time, she decided to turn around and actually acknowledge my existence.

"Oh hello Sir, how may I help you?" she said, holding the phone to her chest, trying to muffle our conversation to the person on the receiving end of her call.

"I locked myself out of my room" I told her, and watched as she stared at me like a complete idiot.

"Well, what is your name, Sir?" she asked, sounding a little frustrated with me.

"Shane Gray" I said, my voice muffled by the tissue I'd grabbed off the front desk and held to my probably broken nose.

Sasha turned her back to me, searching through a computer full of all the guests who were staying there. After an incredibly brief search, she spun around and looked at me in pure annoyance.

"I'm afraid there is no one under the name of _Shane Gray _staying here" she said, rolling her green eyes at me.

"Check again" I hissed, and her eyebrows furrowed together with confusion and frustration.

After another fifteen minutes of checking (and whispering on the phone when she thought I couldn't hear), the intern turned around again.

"There is definitely no one under that name staying here, I can assure you" she said, preparing to go back to her conversation.

"Do you know who I am?" I shouted at the girl, getting really annoyed with her by now.

"I'm afraid I don't, should I?" she asked.

I let out an irritated grumble, and before spitting 'Thanks for nothing' at the un-helpful, annoying intern, I turned on my heel and fled the hotel.


End file.
